Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi
by Sweet Candace
Summary: An old man with an evil plan; hypnotize the world with a gigantic pendulum. Two boys bored out of their minds are entangled in the plot when their big sister gets mysterious hypnotized. Mostly Canderemy, slight Phinbella. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chp 1: Candace Gets Hypnotized

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 1: Candace Gets Hypnotized**

It was a bright, sunny day in Danville. A young kid with red hair was sitting underneath the backyard tree next to his stepbrother, who has bushy, green hair. Their pet platypus was snoozing away on the red-headed kid's lap. The red-haired boy turned to his stepbrother.

"I'm bored. What can we do?" he asked. All he got in response was a shoulder shrug.

"Maybe Candace will want to do something with us." he replied. Candace was their older sister. She tries to bust her brothers' everyday, but has had no success. She was in her room, talking on the phone, talking to her best friend, Stacy.

"Stacy, they're just sitting out there." Candace said.

"No, I can't bust my brothers if they're just sitting out there!" Candace exclaimed. She hung up the phone and fired up the computer.

"Let's check my e-mails. I wonder if Jeremy e-mailed me yet!" she said happily. What she found was a message not from Jeremy, but from an anonymous source.

"What's this?" Candace said to herself as she clicked the link. Suddenly, the e-mail sucked her into her computer and teleported her to a dark place.

"Where am I?" she said scared.  
"Welcome, child." a voice said.

"Who are you?" Candace asked.

"My name will be revealed in due time." he replied.

"What do you want with me?" Candace asked again.  
"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions." the man said.

"Just tell me what you want with me!" Candace shouted. The man pulled out a gold pocket watch. He placed it in front of Candace and it began to sway back and forth, with Candace's eyes tracking it's every moment.

"Listen to the sound of my voice. When I snap my fingers, you will attack the ones you love." the man stated.

"When you snap your fingers, I will attack the ones I love." Candace replied, like a drone.

"Excellent." he said, snapping his fingers. Candace suddenly snapped out of the trance and stood there.

"Take this." the man said, throwing Candace a teleportation pen.

"That pen will take you back from whence you came. When you get back, attack the ones you love." he stated.

"Yes, Master." Candace replied, droning. She pressed the button and a bright light flashed before it vanished, along with Candace. The man pulled out a clipboard and with a pen, crossed off Candace on his list.

The two boys were still bored out of their minds when Candace reappeared.

"Hey, Candace. Want to do something?" the red-haired boy asked.

"I'm here to destroy you Phineas." Candace said.

"Kill us? But you love us!" Phineas replied, shocked.

"Right. And that is why I must destroy you." Candace replied.

"Ferb, something's wrong with Candace!" Phineas exclaimed, "Quick! Go get your toolbox!" Ferb nodded and darted into the house, narrowly escaping being grabbed by Candace.

"Candace, are you feeling all right?" Phineas asked.  
"Never better." Candace replied. Phineas was in deep thought, something was indeed wrong with Candace. Ferb found his toolbox and ran back to Phineas.  
"Excellent." Phineas said. He began rummaging through. Candace charged at them.  
"Ferb! Stall her!" Phineas shouted. With a military salute, Ferb charged at Candace. The two grappled as Phineas continued to search.

"Candace! Stop fighting with us!" Ferb shouted.

"I MUST DESTROY YOU!" Candace shouted. That tipped Phineas off that he was right all along.

"You've been hypnotized Candace!" Phineas shouted.

"What tipped you off Captain Obvious? The fact that she wants to DESTROY us?" Ferb questioned. Phineas looked at him angrily before finding a air horn. He shook it up quickly and blared it. The shock wave caused Candace and Ferb to break apart, Candace went flying into the fence and Ferb went flying into the house.

"Ferb! Are you okay?" Phineas asked. Ferb weakily gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm fine, Phineas. I just got the wind knocked out of me." Ferb replied. Phineas ran over to Candace.

"Candace? Candace?" Phineas asked, "Are you okay?" Candace slowly woke up.

"Phineas? What happened?" Candace asked.

"You were hypnotized." Phineas replied.

"I was?" Candace asked.

"Yes, yes you were. You wanted to destroy us." Phineas stated.  
"Why would I do that? I love you guys, not 'me and Jeremy' love but 'sibling' love." Candace replied.

"Yeah, I figured that would be your response." Phineas replied, he picked Candace up and she began to dust herself off. Ferb had gotten up and walked over to Phineas and Candace.

"What's this?" Candace questioned, holding a pen.  
"I think it's a teleportation pen." Phineas replied. The pen had two buttons. One on top, and one on the bottom.

"You know, this really isn't a teleportation pen at all." Phineas stated.

"One button says 'Home', but the other one says 'Home' too." Ferb said. Phineas grabbed the pen and pressed it. The three teleported a few feet away, right by the fence door.

"Hmm…that button takes us back home. Let's press the other button." Phineas said. He pressed the other button and in a flash of light, the three siblings vanished.

**END Chapter 1!**


	2. Chp 2: Journey to Sauthern Hills

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 2: Journey to Sauthern Hills**

The three siblings' teleported to a hilly landscape. They looked around at their surroundings.  
"Ferb, I don't we're in Danville anymore." Phineas said.

"Of course not. We're in a place called Sauthern Hills." Ferb stated.

"Sauthern? They mean 'Southern' right?" Phineas asked.

"Nope, it says what it says." Ferb replied.

"It must be a typo." Candace said. Suddenly two girls saw the three and rushed up to them. One of them had long, blonde hair, the other had long, brown hair.

"Oh my god! Where did you come from?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"We came from Danville." Phineas replied.

"Danville? Never heard of that place." the blonde-haired girl replied.

"We came here with this teleportation pen." Phineas said, showing the girls the pen.

"Oh no! This pen came from Hypnosi!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hypnosi? Who in the name Ducky MoMo is Hypnosi?" Phineas asked.  
"What's Ducky MoMo?" the two girls asked together. They just stared at the two girls with a weirded-out expression on their faces.

"Hypnosi is an evil man, who dispatches people to destroy the people they love. He has a grand plan to hypnotize everyone in the world, maybe even every other world." the blond-haired girl stated.

"There are other habitable worlds?" Phineas asked.

"Of course silly! By the way, my name is August." August replied.

"Nice to meet you, August." Phineas replied.  
"This is my younger sister, Autumn." August said, pointing to her younger sister.

"Hello there." Phineas said.

"You said something about his plan. Do you know where he is located?" Candace asked.

"No. We can't tell where Hypnosi's castle is." Autumn said.

"Castles? What is this Super Mario Bros.?" Phineas exclaimed.

"You have that game?" Autumn exclaimed.

"Uh…for crying out loud!" Candace shouted.

"Where do you girls live?" Phineas asked.

"Just down the lane. We'll show you to our parents. Don't worry, they're nice people!" August said.

"Hello there!" August and Autumn's mother said warmly.

"This is my mom. Everyone calls her, Mrs. Breeze." August stated.

"Don't you mean 'Brees' as in Drew Brees?" Phineas stated.

"Who's he?" August asked.

"You know what! I'm just going to shut up for the rest of the chapter!" Phineas said angrily.  
"Hello Mrs. Breeze." Candace and Ferb replied. Mrs. Breeze grabbed Phineas's cheeks.  
"Let go of me!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Is it the end of the chapter already?" Candace asked.

"Not now Candace!" Phineas shouted.

"Aww, you're just so cute!" Mrs. Breeze exclaimed.

"Please, let go of me!" Phineas exclaimed.  
"Put him down, Angie." a man said.

"Oh, Paul. He's just so cute!" Mrs. Breeze exclaimed.

"I don't care. Put him down." Mr. Breeze replied.

"That your dad?" Candace asked.

"Uh-huh." August replied.

"Hmm…" Mr. Breeze said, examining the kids.

"Where did you say you found these kids?" Mr. Breeze asked.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager." Candace replied.

"I'm sorry. Where did you say you found these kids and this teenager?" Mr. Breeze asked again.

"They said they teleported here with a pen from Hypnosi." Autumn said, giving the pen to her dad.

"You guys can stay the night here. We have guest rooms for people if they need them." Mr. Breeze said.

"If we knew that, we would've packed our pajamas and stuff." Phineas said.

"Here. Take the pen. Go home, get all the stuff you need and come back." Mr. Breeze said, giving Phineas the pen.

"Good. Because we're going to find this Hypnosi guy and beat him!" Phineas exclaimed.

After getting their stuff, they teleported back to the Breeze household.  
"This is your room, Candace." Mrs. Breeze said, showing Candace the room. It was painted a lavender color, with a few pictures on the wall and a houseplant in one of the corners.

"Thanks Mrs. Breeze." Candace replied.  
"No problem, sweetheart!" Mrs. Breeze said, smiling. She walked out of the room. Candace had her pajamas on and curled up into bed. She secretly took her Ducky MoMo doll with her and clutched to the doll very tightly.

"And this is your room, boys." Mrs. Breeze said, showing them the other guest room.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. B." Phineas replied.  
"No problem, boys." Mrs. Breeze replied. Phineas turned to Ferb.  
"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Phineas said, getting into one bed.

"Quite." Ferb replied, getting into the other. They soon drifted off to sleep.

**END Chapter 2!**


	3. Chp 3: Dr Doof's Backstory

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 3: Dr. Doof Tells Perry About Hypnosi**

Perry, alone at the Flynn-Fletcher house, checked to see if anyone was looking and he knocked on the refrigerator and the door opened and he jumped in. He slid down the tunnel into his lair. His leader, Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Ah, good morning Agent P." Major Monogram said, he then continued, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is locked in his room in his headquarters. Find him and put a stop to whatever evil he might be up to." Perry saluted him before hoping into his hovercar and zoomed off.

He arrived at Doofenshmirtz' lair and knocked on the door. His nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared at the door.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. What an unexpected surprise. And when I mean unexpected, I totally mean unexpected!" he exclaimed. Perry stood in the doorway.

"Well, are you going to come in or not?" Doof asked. Perry walked into the room and Doof closed the door. Perry found a newspaper and handed to Doofenshmirtz.  
"What do you want me to look at?" Doof asked. Perry pointed to an article title in big letters.

"Hypnosi To Enslave Human Minds." Doofenshmirtz read. He looked down at Perry.

"I'll tell you all I know about him." Doofenshmirtz said to Perry. The two sat down in the chairs Doof set up by the window.

"You see Perry the Platypus, when I was enrolled in 'Evil 101', there was the man who insisted everyone called hims 'Hypnosi'." Doofenshmirtz stated, "His evil plan was to build a giant pendulum to enslave every human on earth. Seeing him as a threat, the school expelled him. As he left he shouted, I'll make you all pay!" Doofenshmirtz finished. He looked at Perry.

"I have a prototype pen I 'borrowed' from him. We can transport to where he says he's located. He keeps sending me postcards for some reason." Doofenshmirtz said. Perry grabbed his hand as he grabbed the pen, pressed a button and he and Perry teleported to Sauthern Hills.

"Ow! My back!" Doofenshmirtz moaned. Perry chattered in pain too. The two got up and looked around.

"Hypnosi's castle is that way! Go Team Doofenshmirtz!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Perry just rolled his eyes as he followed Doof down the path.

**END Chapter 3!**


	4. Chp 4: Isabella Is Hypnotized

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 4: Isabella Gets Hypnotized**

It was another bright and sunny day in Danville. A young girl with raven-colored hair was talking on the phone.

"No, I haven't seen Phineas or Ferb in a couple of days." Isabella said, "Their parents are extremely upset."

"What happened to them?" her friend asked.

"I don't know Adyson, they just vanished." Isabella finished. She hung up the phone and went to her computer.

She found an e-mail from anonymous source. She clicked the link and she too was sucked into her computer and transported to a dark room.

"Where am I?" Isabella asked.  
"You're here to assist me." a man said.

"With what?" Isabella asked.

"There are 3 meddling kids coming to find me and destroy me." the man said.

"Who are the 'meddling' kids?" Isabella asked.

"These three." the man said, pressing a button. The big TV screen behind flashed an image of Phineas, Ferb and Candace walking down the path.

"How much longer until we get to the castle?" Candace whined.

"About another 100 miles." Phineas said, reading the map.

"This is hopeless!" Candace continued to whine. The TV screen flashed off.

"No! I will never hurt Phineas!" Isabella protested.

"You will do as I say!" the man proclaimed. He showed Isabella his gold pocket watch and proceeded to move it.

"When I snap my fingers you will attack Phineas Flynn." the man said.

"When you snap your fingers, I will attack Phineas Flynn." Isabella said, droning.

"Excellent." the man said, snapping his fingers. Isabella snapped out of her trance.

"How shall I defeat him, Master?" Isabella asked.

"First go to the armory and proceed to create my giant robot. He handed her a lock of Candace's hair.

"Use the DNA from the hair strand to make a gigantic robot in her likeness. I will then capture her with the one she loves and re-hypnotize her. Then I will place her into the suit and see her lay waste to her friends and family." he said.

"Excellent plan, Master." Isabella proclaimed.

"Of course it is. I'm an evil genius after all." he said.

"Yes, yes you are, Master." Isabella replied.

"Now, get working on the robot. After you're done, attack Phineas Flynn!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Master." Isabella said. She bowed and walked away.

"Now, Lok. I need your assistance." he said, turning to his assistant, Lok.

"With what, Master?" she said. Nobody knew it, but Stacy got hypnotized as well. She was hypnotized into being Hypnosi's secretary.

"Make sure all the mindless drones work on the Candace robot." Hypnosi said.

"As you wish, Master." she said, walking off.

The three siblings' reached the town of Crescent Circle.

"Wow! A town in the middle of nowhere!" Phineas said, "Who'd a thunk it?" An old lady saw the three and walked up towards them.

"Hello, little children. What brings you to Crescent Circle?" she asked.

"We're on our way to defeat Hypnosi!" Phineas exclaimed. The old lady slapped him across the face.  
"Ow! What did you do that for!" Phineas asked, rubbing his face.

"No one speaks his name in this town!" the old lady said.

"Listen, old lady, we're in a hurry. So, you better get out of our way, before my foot does it for you!" Candace shouted. The old lady trembled.

"That girl scares me. Get going." she said.

"Thanks!" Phineas said.

"Boy, Candace. You sure know how to keep things moving!" Phineas then exclaimed.

"Sometimes, you just gotta say the right words." Candace said. The three continued their march towards Hypnosi's castle.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry had stopped by Lake Serenity. They had walked all day, and they were exhausted.

"I'm tired!" Doofenshmirtz whined. Perry chattered in agreement.

"There's a town just a little bit down the road. We can stop there and rest before continuing." Doofenshmirtz stated. Perry nodded his head.

The two had reached Crescent Circle and the old lady, who was threatened by Candace, approached them.

"If you want to see Hypnosi, move along." the old lady stated.  
"Gee, thanks! And I didn't even have to threaten you with my foot!" Doofenshmirtz said. The old lady slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" Doofenshmirtz yelped. He grabbed Perry and darted off towards the castle.

**END Chapter 4!**


	5. Chp 5: Phineas Fights Isabella?

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 5: Phineas Fights Isabella**

The gang decided to sleep bout 5 miles past Crescent Circle.

"It's really getting late!" Phineas said. The three grabbed their pajamas from the backpacks.

"Okay…where can we go change?" Phineas asked.

"Ugh! Just whoever isn't changing, close their eyes!" Candace shouted, "I'm going first!"

Phineas and Ferb closed their eyes, like Candace said. Candace returned from behind the tree, with her pajamas on and the clothes she wore draped on her arm.

Phineas and Ferb did the same and soon they were to go to sleep.

"We're going to get up early. The more time we're up, the closer we can get to Hypnosi's castle!" Phineas proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shush up and go to sleep!" Candace replied.

Isabella approached Hypnosi.

"The Candroid is finished, Master." Isabella said.

"Hmm…that was quick." Hypnosi replied. Isabella pressed a button and the giant mechanical door whirred open.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The robots deafening stomps got louder and louder and the gigantic robot was now standing in the giant room.

"Perfect!" Hypnosi said, happily. He turned to Isabella.

"Implement Phase Two." he finished.

"Yes, Master." Isabella said. She pressed the button on her teleport rod and disappeared.

The kids awoke at the crack of dawn. After quickly changing, the gang was back on track.

"Now, the next city is about 6 miles from here. It's called Hope Falls." Phineas said, reading the map.

"Let's hurry. We can get there and eat breakfast!" Candace exclaimed.

"Why?" Phineas asked. His question was answered by all their stomachs grumbling.

"I'm hungry. That's why." Candace said angrily.

Isabella spied on the gang from a top of a tree.

"Let's pick up the pace!" Candace shouted. She was walking much faster than her two brothers.

"Candace, slow down!" Phineas said. He tried to walk faster, but Isabella jumped down from the tree and stopped Phineas cold in his tracks.

"Isabella!" Phineas said happily. Isabella grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"What'd ya do that for?" Phineas asked.

"I've been sent by Hypnosi to destroy you." Isabella stated.

"Not you too!" Phineas replied. Isabella charged at Phineas. He dodged Isabella, but she made a quick turn and charged back at him.

"Phineas! Catch!" Candace shouted, throwing him the air horn. Phineas shook it up and blared it. It caused Isabella to be sent flying.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, running up to her.

"Uhh…what happened?" Isabella asked.

"You were hypnotized." Phineas replied.

"I was?" Isabella.

"Yes. Yes you were." Ferb said.

"Wow. I don't remember that at all." Isabella said.

"Well, we're going to fight Hypnosi. Want to come along with us?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Isabella replied. Phineas helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Come on! Come on! I'm hungry!" Candace shouted.

"Let's go. Candace is hungry." Phineas said. The four began to walk down the path.

**END Chapter 5!**


	6. Chp 6: Hypnosi Reveals Himself

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 6: Hypnosi Reveals Himself**

The gang had finished their breakfast in Hope Falls.

"Wow, it's a good thing we got food for free." Phineas said.

"Sometimes, you got to find the right words." Candace said.

"Hypnosi's castle is still about 50 miles away from us." Phineas said, reading the map. Ferb saw a car parked on the side of the road.

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Phineas asked, looking up from the map. He pointed to the car.

"Hey! A car!" Phineas exclaimed. He turned to Candace.

"You have your permit, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. But, there needs to be an adult in the car." Candace said.  
"Hey, kids." Mr. Breeze said.

"Hey, it's Mr. B." Phineas said.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"We want to take that car. Candace can drive, but she needs an adult in the car." Phineas stated. He walked over to Candace.

"Well, let's get a move on." he said. They all cheered.

"Now, Candace. If you ever want your drivers' license, you must block every distraction out of your mind. You must focus on the road." Mr. Breeze stated.

"Okay." Candace replied. The car was about to drive off, and a man shouted.

"Give me back my car!" he shouted. Mr. Breeze handed him a 50 dollar bill.

"Hey, thanks!" the man exclaimed. He glanced around and allowed them to drive off.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Breeze asked.

"Yeah." Phineas said.

"Sure." Isabella replied.

"Uh-huh." Ferb said.

"You okay, Candace?" he asked Candace.

"Yeah…I'm fine." she replied.

"That goat came out of nowhere." Phineas stated. The goat was still standing in the middle of the road and the car, absolutely totaled in the front end, was nearly split in two by a utility pole.  
"That no good Hypnosi!" Mr. Breeze shouted, "He's trying to derail you guys from stopping his plan!"

"You think he really did this?" Phineas asked.

"Of course I did!" a man shouted.

"Hypnosi." Mr. Breeze said.

"Eww…he's old." Isabella said.

"Isabella? Candace?" Hypnosi questioned. He turned to Phineas, "I appear to have misjudged your talents."

"You have?" Phineas asked.

"If you can manage to get to me, I might lose to you!" he exclaimed.

"You would?" Phineas asked.  
"Of course not!" Hypnosi exclaimed, "Because you know why?"

"Look, bub. We don't give a crap about what you want to say!" Candace said angrily.

"Oh really?" Hypnosi asked.

"Yeah. Really." Candace replied. The two got into each others' face and Candace then laid a wicked hook to Hypnosi.

"You will pay for the injustice!" Hypnosi shouted.

"Fly away little crybaby!" Candace shouted. He angrily disappeared.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get this car wheeled back to the shop and I'll be waiting for you guys to return to Hope Falls." Mr. Breeze said.

"Okay. Thanks again Mr. B." Phineas said.

"We need to keep on walking." Ferb said.  
"Agreed." Phineas replied.

The gang continued down the road getting even closer to Hypnosi's castle.

**END Chapter 6!**


	7. Chp 7: Buford & Baljeet Are Hypnotized

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 7: Baljeet and Buford Get Hypnotized**

Baljeet and Buford were walking towards Phineas and Ferb's house.

"Haven't seen Phineas or Ferb in a couple of days." Buford stated.  
"Yeah. And Isabella has vanished too." Baljeet replied. The two saw Jeremy standing on the Flynn-Fletcher front porch.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" Buford asked.  
"I'm really worried about Candace. She's been gone for a long time." Jeremy stated.  
"Candace is gone too?" Baljeet asked. Jeremy nodded.

"So, are we the only three left?" Buford asked.  
"I believe so." Jeremy said. He then walked away.  
"Where are you going?" Baljeet asked.  
"Back to my place. Maybe Candace left me an e-mail saying where she is." Jeremy replied.

"Let's go back to my place! Maybe Phineas and Ferb e-mailed _me_." Baljeet told Buford.

"You've gotta be kidding me. They would never e-mail you!" Buford replied. They were in Baljeet's room and Baljeet checked his e-mail. There was a e-mail.  
"See. Told you!" he said, proudly. Buford looked closely at the e-mail.

"This isn't from them, you dope!" Buford shouted. He clicked the link inside the e-mail and they were sucked into the computer and teleported to a dark room.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Baljeet said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Welcome, my children." a voice said.  
"Who said that?" Buford asked. The man preferred to stay in the shadows, but fired a ray gun at them. The two became fused together!

"This is some kind of horror flick!" Buford exclaimed.  
"I need your brain and brawn to stop that little twerp, Phineas Flynn." he said.

"We would never fight him!" Baljeet shouted. He grinned evilly before grabbing his pocket watch.  
"You will do as I say." he said.

"Yes, Master." they both replied, dronly.

"Now, be off!" Hypnosi commanded. He accidentally teleported the ray gun somewhere as Baljeet-Buford walked off.

The ray gun landed in front of Candace, who was leading the pack.  
"What this?" Candace asked. She turned to the others.  
"Looks like a ray gun." Phineas said. She accidentally pressed the trigger and Phineas and Ferb compounded together.  
"Candace? What have you done?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know!" Candace replied. The light vanished and Phineas and Ferb became fused together!

"Eww…that's gross!" Candace exclaimed.

"We're fused together!" Phineas shouted.  
"No duh, Sherlock. What tipped you off?" Candace said.

"No need to be hurtful." Phineas replied.

"We might as well call them 'Phin-Ferb'." Candace said, jokingly.

"Phin-Ferb?" Isabella asked.  
"We need to keep moving. Before anymore crazy things happen!" Candace shouted.

Oh, they'll get much crazier, Candace.

**END Chapter 7!**


	8. Chp 8: PhinFerb Fights BalBuf

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi **

**Chapter 8: Phin-Ferb fights Bal-Buf**

The gang continued to walk down the path. Candace in the lead, Isabella tagging right behind, and Phin-Ferb trailing behind.  
"Come on! Pick up the pace!" Candace shouted.

"We're trying as hard as we can to!" Phineas complained.

"Complaining isn't going to make you go any faster!" Candace replied. 

They walked further down the path. Candace saw a person with their back turned to them. She walked up to the person.  
"Excuse me? Can you help us?" she asked. The person turned their back to Candace. It was Buford and Baljeet fused together!

"Oh, gross!" Candace shouted.  
"We're here by order of Hypnosi to defeat you!" Buford shouted.

"Indeed." Baljeet said.  
"Then, come and fight us!" Phineas exclaimed.

"All right then!" Buford replied. The fused fighters charged at each other, soon they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke. There were sounds that the fight was getting really physical.  
"Isabella! Help me!" Candace said.

"With what?" Isabella asked. Candace found Phineas backpack and began rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Isabella asked again.  
"Found it!" Candace exclaimed. She held in her hand, the air horn.

"An air horn?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Never underestimate the power of the air horn." Candace replied. She shook it up quickly and then blared it. The smoke cleared and both fused fighters were covered in dirt and bruises.

"Ow…" they all weakly said. Candace grabbed the ray gun.

"This isn't a ray gun!" she exclaimed, "It's a gene splicer!"

"Gene splicer?" Isabella asked. She turned the knob from 'Splice' to 'Unsplice'. She first fired it at Phineas and Ferb and the two split apart.

"Hey! We're back to normal!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes we are." Ferb commented. Candace turned to Baljeet and Buford and fired the gene splicer at them. The two split apart, just like Phineas and Ferb did.

"What happened?" Baljeet asked.

"You guys were hypnotized by the evil Hypnosi." Candace stated.  
"No one treats Buford Van Stomm like a meat puppet!" Buford shouted angrily.

"Hold it." Candace said, "Keep your anger pent up until we reach Hypnosi. Then you can let 'em have it!"

"Right!" Buford replied.

"So, where do we go next?" Baljeet asked.

"Hypnosi's castle is to the left in this fork in the road." Phineas said, reading the map. There stood a giant fork stuck into the ground.

"When they said 'fork in the road', they really meant it." Candace commented.

"To the left we go!" Phineas exclaimed.

Little did they know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry were secretly following them.

**END Chapter 8!**


	9. Chp 9: Enter The Juggernaut

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 9: Enter The Juggernaut**

Jeremy had reached his house. He was the only one home as his parents took Suzy and sent her to military school for demon children. It was basically all because of Candace, but Jeremy loved Candace too much to be mad at her for causing her parents to send his little sister to boot camp.

"I just wish I could see Candace's smiling face again." Jeremy said softly, tears streaming down his face. Jeremy took Candace's disappearance like she died, and was a shell of his former self. He picked up a picture of Candace and clutched it on his chest. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before going on the computer.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, Candace e-mailed me." Jeremy said, desperately. There was an e-mail. But, like with Candace, Isabella and Baljeet/Buford, it was from an anonymous source.

"Hmm?" Jeremy said to himself as he opened the e-mail.

"You just been hypnotized?" he said. Suddenly he was sucked into his computer and was teleported to the same room the others' Hypnosi hypnotized. Hypnosi was standing and walked towards Jeremy.

"Welcome, my child." Hypnosi said.

"What do you want with me?" Jeremy asked.

"I need you to find this person." Hypnosi said, handing him a picture.

"Candace? You mean she's alive?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course she's alive, you twit." Hypnosi said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Jeremy said happily.

"Wait!" Hypnosi exclaimed. Jeremy turned around and bam, he was hypnotized.

"I need you to capture Candace and bring her back here. Understood?" Hypnosi said.

"Yes, Master." Jeremy replied.

"Good. Now run along." Hypnosi said. Jeremy walked off.

"Wait!" Hypnosi shouted.

"What is it, Master?" Jeremy asked. Hypnosi handed him an outfit.

"This outfit will make you the feared Juggernaut." Hypnosi explained. Jeremy went to the bathroom and changed into the costume.

"Good. Now go get her." Hypnosi commanded.

"Yes, Master." Jeremy replied.

He turned to the gigantic robot.

"Soon, very soon. I'll have my back-up plan operational. I just need that girl." Hypnosi said to himself.

"Hypnosi sir?" Lok asked.

"Ah, what is it Lok?" Hypnosi replied.

"The pizza you ordered is here." Lok said.

"Oh goody! I love pizza!" he said happily.

"How much longer?" Baljeet asked.

"Quit your whining!" Buford said angrily.

"We're about 10 miles away!" Phineas said. Suddenly, Jeremy appeared.  
"Jeremy!" Candace squealed. She ran up to him and kissed him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said happily. Jeremy just grabbed her.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" Phineas asked.

"My master, Hypnosi has commanded me to capture Candace to operate a gigantic robot." Jeremy stated.

"That's so stupid!" Phineas exclaimed. Jeremy didn't reply, he just teleported away.

"Phineas! Help me!" Candace shouted before being teleported away.

"Candace!" Phineas shouted. He fell to the ground, crying.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked, "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Phineas shouted angrily, "That little runt think he's powerful by hypnotizing my friends and family, but he's gone too far this time! I don't get angry, but now, I'm extremely PO'ed. He's going to pay for messing with Phineas Flynn!"

"Wow! Never thought you had at in ya Phineas!" Buford said, shocked.

"Excuse me, I maybe able to help you with your predicament." a man said. They turned around to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz and clutching Perry in his hands.

**END Chapter 9!**


	10. Chp 10: Dr Doof Lends a Hand

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 10: Dr. Doof Lends a Hand**

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

"My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Doof replied.

"What are you doing with my pet platypus?" Phineas asked.

"He was lonely, so I took him with me." Doof replied.

"How did you get into my house?" Phineas asked.

"Stop asking questions!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

"Sorry." Phineas replied.

"I know Hypnosi. I know how to defeat him." Doofenshmirtz stated.  
"You do?" Isabella asked.

"Most certainly, little girl." Doofenshmirtz said. He told them all of the story he originally told Perry.

"So, this plot is just revenge for being expelled?" Phineas asked.

"Right." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"We're you a nerd in school?" Buford asked.

"No. I was always picked on, even by the nerds." Doofenshmirtz said, sadly. Buford slapped Baljeet in the back of the head.

"You're kind sickens me." Buford said to Baljeet.

"Anyway, my sister was abducted. We need to rescue her." Phineas said.

"Then we better hurry up." Doofenshmirtz replied.

It took them about an hour and a half, but they finally reached Hypnosi's castle.

"We're finally here!" Phineas exclaimed. He tried to open the door, but it was locked shut.

"Oh man, how are we going to get in now?" Isabella asked.

"Allow me." Ferb said, walking forward. He pulled out a paper clip.

"A paper clip?" Buford asked, "How is that stupid little thing going to-"

CLICK! The door opened. Ferb looked at Buford with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Now, let's find Candace!" Phineas exclaimed. The group cheered and then stormed into the building.

**END Chapter 10!**


	11. Chp 11: Candace Gets Hypnotized Again

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 11: Candace Gets Hypnotized (Again)**

"Let go of me!" Candace shouted.

"Not a chance!" Hypnosi replied.

"What do you want with me?" Candace asked.

"I need you to operate my gigantic Candace robot!" Hypnosi replied.  
"Why me?" Candace asked.

"I need you to stop your brothers while I get the pendulum working. It's finished and it just needs to be set into motion." Hypnosi stated.  
"You sick man!" Candace exclaimed. Little did they know, Hypnosi's powers strengthened and if he could hypnotize Candace, he could permantely drone her. Instead of using his gold pocket watch, he used a hypno ray.

"You will defeat your brothers." Hypnosi said.

"I will defeat my brothers." Candace replied, droning.

"Excellent. Juggernaut and Lok. Get her suited up for a test run in the robot." Hypnosi stated.

"Yes, Master." they both said.

"I want her warmed up before Phineas and co. get here." Hypnosi said. He walked away. Jeremy and Lok removed her from the shackles and assisted her into the robot.

"Where could Candace be?" Phineas asked.

"There are so many rooms!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I feel claustrophobic." Baljeet said.

"Toughen up, wimp." Buford replied.

"Scope out the area," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "If anyone finds her, yell into walkie-talkie, "I found her!"

"Right." everyone said. They all took a walkie-talkie and dispersed.

"Candace?" Isabella asked.

"Candace?" Baljeet and Buford hollered.

"Sis?" Phineas and Ferb hollered.

"Yoohoo! Candy?" Doofenshmirtz shouted. They all met back up at the main door.

"Find anything?" Phineas asked.

"Nope." Isabella said.

"Uh-huh." Baljeet said.

"No way." Buford said.

"Couldn't find her." Doofenshmirtz finished.

"We can't just give up!" Phineas exclaimed.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Deafening sounds were heard echoing through the castle.

"Where did that come from?" Baljeet asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from the basement!" Phineas exclaimed, "Come on!"

The gang darted down the hallway towards the basement. Phineas put his ear on the basement door.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The deafening sounds were louder.

"The sounds are definitely coming from the basement." Phineas said.

"Okay. That's enough. Get her out of the robot and wait for them to come down." Hypnosi said.

"Yes, Master." Jeremy and Lok said. They then pushed the robot over behind the giant metal door.

"Candace, stand over there." Hypnosi said, pointing. Candace walked over to where he was pointing. That section of the floor will drop you down the chute and you'll end up over at the robot. Climb in and activate it. Understood?" Hypnosi asked.

"Understood." Candace replied.

"Excellent." Hypnosi said.

Soon, the door blew open. Phineas and co. stormed into the room.

"Candace!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I've got you now!" Hypnosi exclaimed. He pressed a button and a metal cage came down, sealing them in the room.

"Game Over, boys." Hypnosi said evilly.

**END Chapter 11!**


	12. Chp 12: Fight the Candroid

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 12: Fight the Candroid**

"Game over?" Phineas asked.  
"Yes. The pendulum is fully operational. But, before I activate it, you must be eliminated." Hypnosi stated, "This is where Candy came in."

"Why did you want my sister so much?" Phineas said, demanding.

"Why? I'll show you why!" Hypnosi bellowed. He pressed the button and Candace fell through the trap door.

"What's he doing?" Isabella asked.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The deafening sounds echoed through the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hypnosi proclaimed.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
"Boys and girls!" Hypnosi continued.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Put your hands together for…the Candroid!" he exclaimed. The door whirred open and the gigantic Candace robot lumbered out.

"BUSTED!" the robot shouted. Phineas could see a microphone attached to Candace's head.

"Hey, I have an idea." Phineas said.  
"Cool. What is it?" Buford asked.

"She has that microphone attached to her head. Maybe if we can get her really angry, we might be able to snap her out of her trance." Phineas stated.

"Hey, that's totally worth a shot!" Doofenshmirtz proclaimed.

"Hey! Candroid!" Phineas said mockingly, "You can't catch me!"  
"BUST!" the robot shouted and angrily charged at Phineas.  
"I could walk on my hands, and I'll be running faster than you!" Phineas continued.  
"Errrr….BUST!" the robot bellowed. The robot continued to charge at Phineas.  
"Candace! That's not why I commanded you to do!" Hypnosi shouted.  
"Stop telling me what to do!" Candace shouted.

"It's working! She's getting angrier!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Candace! Do what I command you to do!" Hypnosi shouted. Candace gave a loud girly scream. It was so loud, it snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes! It worked!" Phineas exclaimed.

"No! It's not possible!" Hypnosi shouted.

"Hey, Hypnosi." Candace said. He looked up and got met with a huge right hook to the face. It sent him flying into the solid concrete wall.  
"No one treats Candace Gertrude Flynn like a human meat puppet!" Candace shouted.

"How dare you!" Hypnosi shouted. He pulled out the remote to start the pendulum.

"Quick everyone! Put on your sunglasses!" Phineas exclaimed. Everyone put on a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. Candace jumped out of the robot and was handed a pair by Phineas.

"Now, it's time to duel!" Phineas exclaimed.  
"Bring it on, shortstuff!" Hypnosi replied, "But first!" Hypnosi pressed the button and the giant pendulum began to whir back and forth.

"We need to stop him quickly!" Candace exclaimed.

"Will do, Candace." Phineas replied. Hypnosi and Phineas stared down, waiting to make their move.

**END Chapter 12!**


	13. Chp 13: Phineas vs Hypnosi

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 13: Phineas vs. Hypnosi**

The pendulum moved back and forth as the two fighters encircled the ring.

"Make your move!" Hypnosi exclaimed.  
"Age before beauty." Phineas replied. Hypnosi charged at him, but missed. Phineas tried to kick him but he missed as well. Hypnosi barrel rolled behind Phineas and tried to get him in a sleeperhold. Phineas was able to counter and throw him to the ground.  
"Go Phineas Go!" Isabella exclaimed. Hypnosi laid a powerful jab and then a few more quick jabs before backing off.

Candace looked at the pendulum and could see the pendulum was really close to the edge. There was a giant dirt embankment where the giant pendulum was. Hypnosi set up a video camera and hacked into every satellite networks and all people saw was the pendulum swinging back and forth, become hypnotized.

"Isabella, we need to do something!" Candace exclaimed.  
"Why do you need me?" Isabella asked.

"Just come with me!" she replied. She grabbed Isabella's hand. Hypnosi saw the two running.

"Juggernaut! Lok! Stop them!" he exclaimed. He then got punched by Phineas.  
"Get up old man!" Phineas shouted.

Candace and Isabella were stopped by The Juggernaut, and Lok.  
"Let me take care of this." Candace said to Isabella. She hid the air horn in her purse and shook it up.  
"You're silly little air horn can't stop us!" Lok exclaimed.  
"Can't hurt to try." Candace said. She blared the air horn.

"Where am I?" they both asked. Candace handed them two sunglasses.  
"Put these on." Candace said. She and Isabella then began their march up the dirt embankment.

Hypnosi and Phineas were grappling and no one seemed to have the edge.

"Come on Phineas! You can do it!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"You're going to lose." Hypnosi exclaimed.

"Not a chance." Phineas replied. The two continued to grapple as Candace and Isabella made it up to the top of the dirt embankment.

**END Chapter 13!**


	14. Chp 14: Candace Destroys the Pendulum

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 14: Candace Destroys the Pendulum**

Candace and Isabella looked over the battlefield as Hypnosi and Phineas continued to fight.

"Come on. Help me." Candace told Isabella. The two started to push the pendulum, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not moving, Candace." Isabella replied.  
"Need some help?" Jeremy asked. Candace smiled at him and said,

"Sure."

The three began to push the pendulum and it slowly moved closer to the edge.

"Hey, Hypnosi!" Candace shouted. He turned to see Candace, waving at him.

"What do you want?" Hypnosi asked.  
"This is what I can do!" Candace exclaimed. She walked over to where the video camera was and smashed it to bits.

"No!" Hypnosi shouted.

"Candace, what are you doing?" Phineas asked.

"But, that's not all!" Candace exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hypnosi asked. Candace twirled her index finger and pushed the pendulum. Hypnosi's mouth dropped to the floor as the pendulum fell off the edge.

"No!" Hypnosi shouted. But it was too late. The pendulum crashed onto the floor, the pendulum shattered to bits.

Hypnosi fell to the floor, crying.

"No! I had it all planned out! I was going to make you all pay!" Hypnosi said, crying.  
"What do you think we should do with him?" Phineas asked. Candace grinned as she held Hypnosi's hypno ray in her hand.

"I have an idea." she said.

**END Chapter 14!**


	15. Chp 15: Everything is Back to Normal!

**Phineas and Ferb: Hypnosi**

**Chapter 15: Everything is Back to Normal!**

"Ah! It's so good to be back home again!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yes indeed." Ferb replied. The two were in their bedroom as they bided farewell to their friends who dispersed to their homes. It was dusk out and Perry was snoozing on Phineas's bed. He looked around.

"Hey, where's Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Faster, Layton, faster!" Candace shouted. Phineas looked out the window. Candace was sitting on a throne, with a crown, a fur jacket and was holding roses in her hands. Jeremy was sitting on a throne next to her and both of them had a big smile on their faces.

"Layton?" Ferb asked, "Who's Layton?" They saw Hypnosi running back and forth, giving Candace what she wanted.

"Layton is a silly name. No wonder he wanted to be called a different name!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I want those chocolates now!" Candace shouted.

"Yes, Master!" Layton exclaimed. She looked at Jeremy and smiled.

"I'm so happy you're safe." Jeremy told Candace.

"I'm happy you're safe, too." Candace replied. Layton ran up, sweating and panting, with a box of chocolates.  
"Here you are, your Majesty." Layton said exhausted.

"Too slow. Go faster!" Candace ordered.

"Yes, Master." Layton exclaimed, running back into the house.

"Hey, Candace, tell Layton we want a pizza!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Will do!" Candace replied, giving Phineas a thumbs up.

"Pizza…" Ferb said, drooling.  
"Oh, Layton!" Candace said, sweetly, "My brothers want a pizza."

"With pepperonis!" Phineas exclaimed.  
"With pepperonis!" Candace exclaimed, "Make one for them!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" Layton exclaimed.

Candace just smiled as she put her head onto Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her neck.

"I call this a happy ending." Candace said softly. Jeremy smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

**END Chapter 15 and story!**


End file.
